Currently Unavailable
by ThePQ4
Summary: Severus/Remus slash. A little Mary-Sue. Got to love these guys...why they have to be complete idiots I don't know.
1. Chapter One

Title: Currently Unavailable.  
  
Characters: Remus Lupin/ Severus Snape  
  
Author: Samma Jay  
  
Rating: mmm...R for now...may switch to NC-17 (read it anyway!)  
  
Remus Lupin sat quietly in the back of the staff room, his fellow Professor's all around him. Except for one. Severus Snape was currently holed up in his own office, and could `not be bothered' as he'd told Dumbledore. Remus had only come to the staff room in hopes of seeing Severus there. It had not turned out well at all.  
  
"Remus...Remus!" Dumbledore dropped down next to him, into a chair.  
  
"Mm? Oh, yes Headmaster?" Remus looked up at the much older man.  
  
"I've been trying to get your attention for several minutes now."  
  
"Sorry. I was thinking something else." The much younger man shook his head.  
  
"Anyway, we were talking about the faculty Quidditch match next week. Have you spoken with Severus lately?"  
  
"Err...No, actually. Not since...last month." Remus looked down.  
  
He was painfully shy of his "situation", as he preferred to call it. Albus had been nice enough to hire Lupin back, thinking maybe having him back would make Harry feel a little more easy (personally, Lupin thought Harry could care less. He was currently more interested in Ginny Weasley, then anything else). Severus had been directed to begin making Remus his potion again. He did not do it by choice of course. He didn't do anything by choice.  
  
For example? Teaching. He didn't do it because of money.(Let's face it, teachers aren't rich,) nor did he do it for his `love of children' (which has to be found somewhere, of course where is unknown). He did it mainly to please Dumbledore. It seemed everyone tried his or her best to please him. People hated to disappoint him.  
  
"Remus? Oh dear. " Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Sorry, Professor." Remus sighed.  
  
"Anyway," Albus continued, "Severus isn't sure if he'll play or not...so-"  
  
"I-I can't Dumbledore."  
  
"Oh, I know Lupin! I was just wondering if you'd try to talk Severus into it." Dumbledore looked down at him with kind eyes, "I know he may at least listen to you. I see how his eyes...how should I say? Light up when you're around?"  
  
"His eyes do not light up." Remus huffed, more shy.  
  
"Okay, so they don't go to blue. That will take awhile to get them back to that color. Anyway, would you at least talk to him?"  
  
"I can try. I doubt it would do any good."  
  
"Thank you Remus." Dumbledore patted his hand, and got up from his chair, "You can go back to dreaming now."  
  
Remus smiled, and watched as Dumbledore left, before standing himself, and exiting slowly. If he had to talk to Snape, he might as well do it soon. He walked softly down to the dungeons.  
  
He wasn't looking forward to this little meeting. They usually argued when alone in a room together...deep down inside, he actually longed for it.  
  
It got darker, and colder as he got deeper into the dungeons. He paused in front of Severus's office door, before knocking.  
  
"Yes?" Snape's cold voice sent shivers up Remus's spine  
  
He pushed the door open, "Excuse me, Severus?"  
  
"Oh. Lupin." Snape glanced up, "It's...you."  
  
"Yes. Well, Dumbledore asked me to come speak with you."  
  
"About what?" He wasn't actually listening.  
  
"The...faculty Quidditch match."  
  
"Oh." His tone darkened.  
  
"Well, he just wanted me to check and see if you were playing or not."  
  
"Oh. I'm afraid I'll be far to busy, Remus. Give Albus my deep-"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Severus looked up, startled, "What?"  
  
"Why will you be to busy? I mean you could hold things off for a few hours one night."  
  
"Of course I could."  
  
"Then why won't you play?"  
  
"Like I said-"  
  
"Severus, don't lie."  
  
Severus stared at Remus intently, "What do you want from me, Remus?"  
  
Your Body, mind, and maybe your heart "Nothing Severus."  
  
"Liar." Severus stood, standing in front of Lupin, his arms crossed, "You want something."  
  
Beside a glorious lovemaking attempt with you, what else could I want? "Nothing Severus." He looked downward, once again painfully shy.  
  
"Now your just repeating something."  
  
"I am but a messenger, Severus." Remus looked up once more, "I want nothing."  
  
"I don't believe that."  
  
Remus took a deep breath, "I think I'll go now."  
  
Severus spoke, "Wait!"  
  
Remus turned back, "Yes, Severus?"  
  
"I'll make you're potion in a while, and bring it up to you."  
  
Remus felt down cast, but tried not to show his disappointment, "Oh. Thank you Severus."  
  
__  
  
Severus Snape watched as the werewolf walked away out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. Snape's shoulder's slumped. Remus had looked so hopeful when he had been called back. Though of what? Reminding him of his only flaw; the wicked beast that lurked deep within his soul rising higher and higher every full moon. He should have been ashamed of himself.  
  
He sat quietly back down at his desk, he only had a few more papers to correct and then he could start on Remus's potion.  
  
He hated making it, but he hated having Remus feel the pain of becoming the monster inside of him too. Ever since they were children, he could almost physically feel the pain...even before he'd known about the werewolf.  
  
Severs looked back not so thoughtfully to his first year, the first time he'd ever meet Remus, and then to the first time he'd ever felt the pain rip through his own body, leaving him immobile for a few moments. It had happened every month of his 70 months at Hogwarts, and all the years after that (1400 months, Wow!) after that. Ever since Remus had begun to take the potion, the pain had stopped...until that night two years ago. He'd stupidly forgotten the potion when he'd gone after Potter. He was stupid for doing so, and cursed himself for it. Remus never spoke of that night, but Severus knew it haunted him as well.  
  
As he finished correcting papers, Severus stood, exiting his office, and walking down to his private potion-making dungeon. The ingredients for it were already sitting out, and what need to be prepared. He was bored as he mixed together the concoction, looking up as Dumbledore pushed open the door of the potions classroom.  
  
"Evening Severus." He nodded, taking a seat in front of the boiling cauldron, "Ah...working on Remus's potion, are you? I can tell by that peculiar smell..."  
  
Severus smiled, "Yes. After you make it a few times of course, you hardly ever notice anymore."  
  
Dumbledore smiled also, "I'd like to have a little chat with you about our dear Remus."  
  
"Our dear Remus?" Severus repeated the words, raising an eyebrow, "Please, Albus. Continue."  
  
"Well, as we know, Remus is a bit...separated from the rest of us lately...I wondered if when you went to give him the potion if you'd maybe...sit down and talk to him? For a few minutes anyway?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I really don't think that me talking to Remus will do anything much."  
  
"Oh, Severus." Dumbledore sighed, "I'm not blind. I may where spectacles, but I am fully capable of seeing when two people love each other...even if it is rather deep down..."  
  
Severus's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "Please Professor! Don't think that I-"  
  
"Severus..."  
  
Severus began to stir the potion, deciding not to answer the older man in front of him.  
  
"Severus, I know quite well what the both of you are. I know more about each of you, then you know about yourselves."  
  
"Oh really, Albus?" Severus rolled his eyes slightly, turning an even pinker shade, "What do you know about me?"  
  
"Enough to write a biography on you, Severus." Dumbledore patted his hand, which rested on the edge of the countertop. "Just talk to him. For me, Severus?" He asked kindly.  
  
Severus stared down at the hand on top of his own, and sighed, "Yes, Albus. I'll talk with him."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, before he got from the table and strode from the room. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/n: Hey, this is a pretty boring chapter...two "parts", a Sevie, and Remmie...::shrugs:: Maybe they'll get better. I dunno...  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Severus knocked quietly on the door leading into Remus's office. He got no reply, but pushed in the door, quietly, peering into the office. The slightly younger man sat in his chair, asleep. He slipped quietly inside, prepared to simply leave the potion on the desk, with a note or something, but he wasn't prepared when Remus looked up at him sleepily.  
  
"Oh...Severus. How...er...nice of you to...stop by."  
  
"I have your potion, Remus." He held up the mug as if Remus couldn't clearly tell what it was he was there for.  
  
"Oh." Remus sounded slightly downcast, "Well, just leave it on the...the," He motioned towards the desk, fighting to remember what it was called, "...the desk. Set it on the desk."  
  
Severus quietly set the mug on the desk, and took a step back, "I didn't mean to wake your, Remus...A man of your...umm...kind," He hoped he didn't sound rude, "must need a lot of rest."  
  
Remus smiled, telling plainly that Severus was trying his hardest not to sound rude. He leaned forward, his strength renewed by the short catnap, and picked up the mug, staring distastefully at the brew inside, "It really is a pity this has such a powerful effect, and yet tastes so disgusting."  
  
Severus smiled slightly, "Yes, well, usually that's the way potions work."  
  
Remus looked up at Severus, "How did you become the Potions Master?"  
  
"What?" Snape was taken slightly a-back by the question.  
  
"How did you become the Potions Master?" Remus repeated.  
  
Severus thought about it, "Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Just...curious." Remus shrugged.  
  
Severus sat on the edge of the desk, mulling over, "I guess mainly because I got such good grades in school, and studied before I became a death-" he stopped himself, "before I did some...ah...horrible things, that afterwards, Dumbledore just asked me if I'd like the position."  
  
"Oh." Remus acted as if the pause in Severus's little speech hadn't happened. He was opening up, and he didn't want to ruin that.  
  
"How did you become the Defense Against the Dark Art's professor?" Severus was still bitter.  
  
Remus bit his lip, "Dumbledore offered me the position after we ran into each other during a summer a few years ago, after he found out I was still unemployed, after the ministry fired me."  
  
"Oh." Severus looked away. He hadn't known Remus had been unemployed.  
  
Remus shrugged, "Anyway, thank you for the...ah...potion I guess."  
  
"Your welcome, Remus." Severus nodded, "I'll leave now."  
  
Later, that evening Remus worked in his office, late into the night. It was typical of him to work late hours on the next few week's assignments; he never new if he'd be well enough to teach or not. That was something he, and Dumbledore had discussed before he came back to work. Although he was usually ill, occasionally he got worse then usual, or something would go wrong with his morphing, and it would take him a day or two to get back to normal. If it was something as small as a hair change, he still worked, but if I muzzle or something remained, he stayed in his room. Although, morphing problems where rare, as he was now accustomed to the change, they still occasionally happened.  
  
He looked up at the clock, sighing when he saw it was a few minutes after three in the morning. He was extremely glad the next day...err today was Sunday. At least then no one would expect him up at seven in the morning, or present at breakfast, something he wasn't to keen on any day of the week, unless he was feeling unusually social; another rarity.  
  
He massaged the back of his neck, while writing down some things, before finally tossing down his quill, and standing, shaking his head. He was stupid to think he'd get anything done, after talking to Severus earlier. He was still cursing himself for asking how he'd become the potions master.  
  
He pushed open the door that connected to his bedroom, and slipped inside, not bothering to turn on any lights. A house-elf had been into to tidy, which was evident, even in the dark, for his bed, which he usually kept untidy, was neatly made, which had probably taken the work of both the house-elves who where brave enough to come up, Dobby and Winky (who only came because Dobby did, although he probably wasn't the smarted house-elf to follow after), which didn't bother him at all.  
  
He walked across the room, after locking the door behind him, to the (also connected) bathroom, of which he shared with the other male professors, not including Severus; who preferred his own quarters in the dungeons, and (still not turning on a light) striped, before climbing into the shower, knowing he wouldn't be bothered, seeming that the other Professors would be crazy to be up at that time of night...seeming he was, compared to the rest, quite out of his mind...besides perhaps Dumbledore, who was actually quite brilliant though his insanity. Remus smiled to himself at the thought, while washing himself down, as quickly as possible, and wrapping himself in a fluffy pink towel, rolling his eyes, as it was the only one left on the shelve.  
  
Walking back into his room, and pulling the bathroom door shut behind him, he pulled back the covers, before climbing into bed, dropping the towel down onto the floor.  
  
He stared at the wall for a few moments, before turning onto his stomach, leaning on his pillow, staring out his window across the lake, taking in the view, before slowing letting his eyes droop closed, making himself look more wolfish then usual, which his bare back, and slick wet hair, and his amber eyes closed. After a few minutes, and snored peacefully, soft grunts that only he, and maybe the other hundred or so Werewolves on the plant could make (and maybe the author's sister). 


	3. Chapter Three

A/n: Because I cannot currently FIND my HP books, my spell below might be a little off...I think it's right, but I', not actually sure...I could of course look on my board game cards, but I don't feel like digging that out...Oh, and I don't actually know "whose younger", but really I would assume it's Remus...I just picture Severus older, even if they ARE the same age...I mean date wise...okay, well I'll shut up now...oh, and this chapter isn't to awful good either.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Although he knew it was almost four in the morning, Severus couldn't help himself when he walked the long way from the dungeon to Remus's office. He knew it was probably a slim to none chance that Remus was still awake, but he didn't actually care to awful much. He knocked softly first at his office door, and when he didn't get a reply, he pushed the door open to a darkened room. He didn't bother switching any lights on, as he made his way over to the bedroom door, trying the knob, and finding it locked.  
  
"Curses!" He swore, and pulled out his ever ready wand, "Alahmora." The lock clicked, and he allowed himself in, hearing Remus's wolfish snores though the thick oak wood. He crept inside, silent like, closing the door softly behind him. He had absolutely no idea what was doing. He was completely stupid to be sneaking into Remus's room at four in the morning. He just silently hoped he wasn't a light sleeper, like so many werewolves where; but as he got closer to the bed, Remus's face showing in the moonlight, he could tell he was deep into sleep. The only thing that would probably wake him up, would be the first rays of light, or something in an uneasy dream.  
  
As he leaned over the sleeping figure, something irked him, something about how...incredibly cute Remus looked, just sleeping, his dampish hair strewn out of it's usual neatness against the whiteness of the pillow, and the light from the moon, playing across his features; a hint of a beard was already beginning to grow, a bit of an annoyance to Remus, who liked to stay cleaned shaven. Severus pressed his lips together, suddenly struck by a hint of shyness.  
  
He took a step back into the darkness as Remus stirred, rolling over onto his stomach from his side, and releasing a louder snort, before resting peacefully again.  
  
"What are you doing, Severus?" He asked himself, "Get out, before he wakes up, or something."  
  
He pushed himself up against the wall, as Remus picked his head up, his eyes foggy and glowing amber in the light of the moon, looked right at him, and then shook his head, lying back down. Severus walked back up to him, Remus's eyes, half open and still glowing in the darkness.  
  
"Care to join me?" Remus asked, blinking blankly at him.  
  
Severus tilted his head, questioning him.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Severus. I think we both know what you came up here for, so just...climb in or whatever, so I can sleep peacefully." Remus closed his eyes again, after moving over to give Severus room to lie down.  
  
Severus looked at the space, before stripping of his own clothes, and joining Remus in the bed, putting his arms around Remus's back.  
  
"What made you come this late? I was awake an hour ago." Remus sighed, placing his head against Severus's chest.  
  
Severus was still surprised at the way Remus had offered to share his bed with him so easily, "I-I don't know."  
  
"Oh...go to sleep Severus." Remus began to snooze again a few moments later.  
  
Severus remained awake, marveling at how easy it had been. He didn't even need an explanation towards why he was there, because Remus didn't care. He ran his hand self-consciously running his hand along Remus's bare back, holding the only slightly younger man closer to himself, placing his chin on the top of his head, he closed his eyes, prepared to sleep.  
  
It was early the next morning, around probably six o'clock that Remus awoke, mildly surprised that there was a second body in the bed, next to him. Then he remembered parts of the last few hours, and shook his head, leaning upwards to look at Severus. His hair was tousled, and not greasy as he and his friends had rudely called it when they where younger. Severus was actually quite paranoid with his hair, and made sure it was well groomed. His skin was pale, and yet had an odd sun kissed look to it, although it was a rarity for Severus to even step outside of the castle walls, unless he made a trip to Hogsmead with the students as a chaperone, which was only a few times a year. Oh, he supposed he probably spent more time outside during the summer holidays. He almost laughed picturing Severus lying on a beach, with a coconut drink, and umbrella with greenish colored sunscreen slathered on his nose. He shook his head, vanishing the picture from his mind, and leaned up on one  
elbow, tracing Severus's body, starting from the base of his neck, and going down across his shoulder, to his torso, down the center of his chest, and further downward, smiling slightly to himself, when he felt Severus's hand stop him before he got down to his waist.  
  
"I don't think so, Remus." Severus's voice was slightly gruff with new morning-ness, "To much, to soon."  
  
Remus bit his lip, smiling, "Sorry." He whispered.  
  
"But," Severus's eyes flickered partly open, "If I get my own little venture, I might think about it."  
  
"I think you had plenty of time for your own little venture last night. I'm surprised you didn't take advantage of it last night." Remus's eyes where clear.  
  
"I much prefer victims of `rough housing', as some like to say, to be awake..." Severus leaned back in the pillows.  
  
"Well, it's only six in the morning, no one else is awake...so how about a little `rough housing' now, Severus?" Remus asked, teasingly.  
  
"Sounds lovely, but I know for a fact that Dumbledore was up at five a.m."  
  
"And how do you know?" Remus asked.  
  
"Because he opened the bathroom door, after he turned on the light, and woke me up."  
  
"That old coot..." Remus smiled.  
  
"Yes, but it's because of that old codger that I had the nerve to even come up here last night."  
  
"Bless his soul..." Remus smiled. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four.  
  
Dumbledore smiled to himself when neither Remus, nor Severus entered the room for breakfast. He of course had known that Severus had entered Remus's room last night, and he knew that Remus had been a little bit `out of it' when Severus had come in, but non-the-less they where together now, and that was the way he had wanted it. It had nothing to do with the Faulty Quidditch match, nor anything to do with him, or the other Professors. It wasn't his fault he could plainly see when two people, either male, or female where plainly in love with one another. It was a slight problem with the other liked someone else, and it was this huge ring all around the castle, but in times like those, he stayed out of it. Of course, he probably should have stayed out of a lot of relationships; Remus and Severus's being one of them, but sometimes an old man just couldn't help himself.  
  
Anyway, as breakfast began to dwindle down to the last few people, Dumbledore stood, prepared to have a little chat with his newest lovebirds.  
  
Meanwhile, Severus and Remus had their own little plans. They had absolutely no desire what so ever to have a little chat with Dumbledore, or anyone else if at all mentioned. They where quite content just to bask in the shadows of Remus's room, alone together talking.  
  
"You know, Remus." Severus tucked a lock of Remus's hair behind his ear, "We should probably get dressed relatively soon."  
  
"Well, what would the fun in that be?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, you know for a fact that Dumbledore is going to come prancing in here at any moment, shouting he-knew-it's, and such..." Severus was oddly comfortable with Remus as the moment, "And even if we don't want him to, he will."  
  
"Oh... I suppose you do have a point there." Remus mulled over the point.  
  
"So, as unbelievably uncomfortable as clothes sounds right now..." Severus moved a leg over Remus's hip, "I think we should get dressed."  
  
Remus smiled, reaching under the covers, to remove Severus's leg, "You sure are trying your best to delay this, and if I'm not mistaken the `old codger' as you called him, is coming upstairs right now.  
  
He wasn't mistaken, because as soon as they had both gotten presentable enough to be viewed, Dumbledore was knocking on Remus's bedroom door.  
  
"Excuse me, young whippier-snappers, but I need to speak with you about some things now that you've come to your senses." He pulled Remus and Severus both through the bedroom doorway, and into Remus's outer office.  
  
Remus was tossed carelessly into one of the chairs in front of his desk, Severus tossed into the one next to him, and Dumbledore sat in his chair behind the desk, "What, Headmaster?"  
  
"Are you two serious about this?" Dumbledore asked, folding his hands on the papers spread around Remus's desk.  
  
"Albus!" Snape crossed his arms; "You've been nagging at us for weeks now! Maybe even years! Yes, I think we're serious."  
  
"Just checking!" Dumbledore held his hands up as if to protect him from a blow of some kind.  
  
"Headmaster, pardon me if I'm being frank, but I honestly don't think it was any of your business in the first place."  
  
"Yes, well an man of my age gets quite impatient when two people, obviously in love with each other, don't get together after...how many years?"  
  
Remus, and Severus looked away from one another.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
Remus turned to Dumbledore after a moment, "Of course Dumbledore, now that we've gotten past that first step of...talking to one another, with of course your help, I think we can manage the rest by ourselves."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, well just incase you need a little...push so-to-say, I'll be right here."  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm sorry this took so long to post. My Grandpa just died, to I've been spending a lot of time with my Grandma this week, and stuff like that. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter, and I'll try to post again later on. Kay? Later  
  
~The Author. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five.  
  
Remus lay, wolfish, in front of his fire, on the carpet. His paws where crossed in front of him, and he was currently particularly interested in cleaning between his claws. Luckily, he had been able to resist the urge to sharpen them on his desk, or the various furniture items in his room. He was oddly calm tonight, and not just because he knew he couldn't do anything except lie there on the carpet, and lick his paws, but because Severus had told him that he could come by.  
  
Sure, Remus had been doubtful, and it would be Severus's first time seeing him as a wolf, but he knew that if Severus saw him, and accepted him for it, everything would work out.  
  
Remus looked up, cocking his head to one side when the door opened with out a knock, and he paused in the cleansing of his paws, to look up as Severus stepped into the room.  
  
"Drat..." Severus swore. He was covered in a sickly greenish liquid, "Remus?" He looked for the normal Remus, and he barked, "Oh no...I mean...wait that...ugh, can I use your shower?"  
  
Remus's amber eyes widened slightly.  
  
"I know exactly what you're thinking. Why don't I just use my shower...well I can't use my shower, because my shower is broken..."  
  
Remus tried to shrug his shoulder, but he ended up almost toppling over.  
  
"Oh, do be careful Remus..." Severus sighed, "But I take that as a yes."  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"Thank you ever so much."  
  
Remus followed Severus though his bedroom, and jumped up onto his bed, turning around three times before lying down, setting his head on his crossed paws, while Severus pulled his boots off, tossing them into the corner, followed soon by his socks, and Robe, still covered with the nasty green liquid.  
  
"I had one of my potions explode on me..." Severus sighed, pulling the tee-shirt he wore under his robes off, and also tossing that in the corner, "Nasty little number...my room is a mess...of course that's what houselves are for...to clean, am I right? Well, I'm going to need a FEW down there...and only to clean! If it weren't for this horrible back of mine..." Severus's let his sentence hang, as he opened the door to the bathroom, and Remus heard the water turn on.  
  
It was a few minutes later, and Severus stepped out of the bathroom, with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Is it okay if I help myself to some clothes?" He asked.  
  
Remus opened one eye, to stare at him.  
  
"No?"  
  
Remus shut it again.  
  
"Yes then?"  
  
Remus barked. It really sucked not being able to communicate directly.  
  
"Thank you Remus." Remus opened both eyes to watch Severus drop towel to the floor, his nicely shaped backside towards him. He snapped his eyes back shut when Severus turned around.  
  
Severus smiled, pulling on the borrowed, second-hand clothing that Remus owned, and then walked over to the bed, "I'm decent now."  
  
Remus snorted.  
  
"No offence, but your very pretty."  
  
Remus opened on amber eye.  
  
"No, really! I mean it! I mean...gosh I sound like an idiot..."  
  
Remus nuzzled his snout underneath Severus arm, and Severus moved his arm around Remus's neck.  
  
"Thanks." Severus pressed his lips into Remus's fur, and Remus shut his eyes again, breathing in the smell of Severus, and of course his own bathroom accessories.  
  
"You smell really nice too." Severus smiled.  
  
Remus couldn't smile, nor blush, so he simply turned his head away, and Severus got the point.  
  
"No, really! I expected you to smell all...doggie, and really, you smell really nice."  
  
Remus snorted again.  
  
Severus smiled, "I don't suppose you have a rubber band."  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
"Well, I suppose not...you have short hair..." Severus flicked his overly shoulder length hair over his back.  
  
Remus watched him get up, and begin to ruffle around on his dresser.  
  
"You must have something here...ah! Mind if I use this?" He held up a bit of twine.  
  
Remus shook his head, and watched Severus pull his hair back, and to be honesty he looked quite silly with his hair pulled back like that. Bill Weasley may have made it look fashionable, but Severus made it look down right odd. Remus put a paw up over his eyes.  
  
"That bad?" Severus asked, "I know, I need to get it cut." He let it fall back around his shoulders again.  
  
"Anyway, thanks for letting me use your shower."  
  
It's not entirely mine, you know, Remus thought, the other male professors use it too.  
  
Severus sat back down next to Remus, and put an arm around his furry neck, "Mind if I sleep here?"  
  
Remus raised an eye.  
  
"Yes, you heard me right..."  
  
Remus stood, shaking, and leapt from the bed and walked towards the door, pushing it shut with his nose, and flicked the switch with a paw. 


	6. Chapter Six-short

Chapter Six  
  
Remus stretched, now fully human again, Severus still sleeping peacefully next to him. Remus yawned, and flexed his fingers, while pulling the covers up over his waist, "Sev?"  
  
Severus turned his head away, ignoring being spoken to.  
  
"Sevie..." Remus traced a finger along his shoulder.  
  
"What?" Severus droned, putting and arm around Remus, and pulling him closer.  
  
"It's a Friday...you know that right?"  
  
"Dastardly!" Severus sighed, "What time is it?"  
  
"It's still early..."  
  
"Good, because I am not getting up very soon."  
  
"Sevie..."  
  
"Dastardly, Remus! Can't you just let me sleep?"  
  
"Afraid not, Sev; we have to get up. Remember? Dumbledore wanted to talk to all the Professors this morning?"  
  
"Ugh... Doesn't he believe in sleeping?" Severus opened one bluish eye.  
  
"Probably not." Remus shook his head.  
  
Severus smiled, as he let his hand curve up around Remus's lean hip, "Are you aware you're not wearing anything?"  
  
"Well, I can't very well wear clothes without ruining them, Severus. I thought you would know that."  
  
"Yes, you haven't put anything back on period; I thought you knew I slept in the nude." Remus smiled, and leaned forward to kiss to Severus, let his softer lips press against Severus's harsher feeling ones.  
  
Severus let his eyes flicker shut, and returned this kiss, pushing Remus back with his body, rolling him over onto his back, one arm around his waist, the other behind his neck.  
  
The both jumped when there was a knock on the door leading through to the bathroom.  
  
"Remus? Severus?" Dumbledore allowed himself inside, not at all concerned with Remus's lack of clothing, or Severus's over abundance of it.  
  
"Err...yes, headmaster? Sir?" Severus ran a hand through his hair, "What can I-we do for you?"  
  
"Our meeting..."  
  
"Dastard!"  
  
"Excuse me, Severus?" Albus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, no, not you Dumbledore..."  
  
"He's been saying it all morning, Albus." Remus shook his head, "What he means to say, is that we'll be right there."  
  
It was only a few minutes later, that Severus and Remus filed into the staff room, jam packed with all of the Hogwart's Professors.  
  
"Now, as we all know," Dumbledore started, "The faculty Quidditch match was last weekend...are we going to do the Student versus faculty match?"  
  
There where mummers, but no final answers.  
  
"Should really Albus? Because not all of the students would play?"  
  
"Good point Minerva." Dumbledore wrote it down.  
  
"There is a Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw match in two days." Severus brought it up, "Whose referring?"  
  
"Madam Hooch." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"Oh." He nodded, and kicked Remus when he began to giggle.  
  
"There is also a Gryffindor, Slytherin match in a few weeks...are we going to start a pool?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Should we really be betting on house teams?" Remus asked.  
  
"Five Galleons on Gryffindor." Minerva laid the coins on the table, "Any takers?"  
  
"Ten on Slytherin." Severus said, "I'll give you the money later."  
  
"Oh, do you really trust your team that much? Maybe you better wait till they play Hufflepuff...No offence Sprout."  
  
"None taken." She shrugged.  
  
"If they don't, I will take a total of thirty points away from them in the house cup contest."  
  
"Severus!" Remus kicked him.  
  
Severus pretended not to notice, and crossed arms, "My team will win, Minerva."  
  
"We'll see about that." Minerva shrugged her shoulder daintily.  
  
Severus shrugged, and turned, a little less impressively since his cloak was still upstairs covered with the potion that had gone wrong last night, and walked from the room. 


	7. Chapter Seven-Longer

A/N: Yes, I know this story is very short (for me, I mean), and I have the feeling that it will be coming to a close soon...any ideas on how to end it? Without killing anyone? Lol  
  
Chapter Seven.  
  
Remus sat, perched, on the edge of Severus's desk later that day, after dinner, "That little brawl with McGonagall wasn't exactly the smartest thing you've ever done, Severus."  
  
"I'd hardly call it a brawl." Severus looked up from where he was correcting papers, "I friendly little argument. Not a brawl."  
  
"Close enough." Remus crossed his arms over his chest, "Are you sleeping down here tonight, or are you going to come upstairs?"  
  
"Well are you mad at me, or not?" Severus asked, "Because I don't fancy sleeping next to someone who would possibly kill me at some point during the night."  
  
"I'm a little aggravated, I'll be honest." Remus tilted his head to one side.  
  
"Look, McGonagall and I always fight over Quidditch matches...it's nothing new...we do it all the time." Severus folded his hands on his stack of papers, "Why does it matter now?"  
  
Remus sighed, looking down at him, "Because Severus, McGonagall will get her way. And be honest, when was the last time Gryffindor lost a game versus Slytherin?"  
  
"I'll admit, it's been awhile..." Severus nodded, "But that new captain has been working the team harder then Marcus Flint ever was...Trust me on this one, Remus. They will win."  
  
Remus shook his head, and got up from the desk, "I'll be awake if you decided to come up."  
  
Later, Severus sat in his own bedroom, deciding it probably wasn't best to join Remus if he was mad at him. He rubbed the back of his neck, while writing some things down on a piece of parchment, before sighing, ripping the paper in two, tossing it into the trash, and throwing his pen across the desk.  
  
He stood, pulling his shirt of his head, tossing it aside, and walking into his private bathroom. It was fairly small compared to the vast bathroom Remus shared with the other male professors. Only consisting of a sunken bathtub, a circular shower, a toilet, and a large sink. There where also cabinets, which housed his toiletries, such as his abundance of shampoo's and conditioners (he'd become rather obsessed with his hair ever since his first year, when the other children had teased him about having `greasy hair'...he didn't anymore, but people still told him he did), along with odd sorts of `aromatic therapy" lotions, and soaps. There where other various things, but he ignored the other things, and took out his favorites. Flying Broom Bubble-bath, followed by a Muggle two-in-one shampoo/conditioner, and he began filling his sunken tub...  
  
Meanwhile, Remus sat upstairs. He wasn't mad at Severus anymore, and it didn't appear that Severus would be coming upstairs anytime soon.  
  
Then why don't you just go up there? Remus thought, It's not like he's going to bite your head off...  
  
Remus shook his head. He was being silly. Severus would probably be glad to see that he wasn't mad anymore. He stood, flipping the light switch, and exited his room. He strode from his room, down to the main floor, taking his time down to the dungeon. He took a deep breath, before pushing open the door to Severus's office.  
  
He wasn't there. Remus looked around, and saw that the door to his bedroom was slightly ajar. He slid over, and pushed it open.  
  
"Severus?" He called.  
  
"Back here, Remus." Severus called back.  
  
He followed Severus's voice back to his bathroom, and he pushed the door open, to see Severus laying back in the tub, pink bubbles flouting around the tub around him. Remus smiled, "Are you having fun?"  
  
"Quite so. Care to join me?" Severus offered, "I'm sure there's room for two."  
  
Remus pushed the door closed, "I've already showered thanks."  
  
"Yes, but not with me..." Severus pointed.  
  
"Either way, I don't think that would be all to smart."  
  
"Why not? Are you afraid we might do something?"  
  
"No..." Remus sat on the floor a few feet away.  
  
"Well, it's not as if we've never seen each other naked before, Remus. I think we took care of that right away."  
  
Remus smiled slightly, "It's not that either, Severus."  
  
"Then why not? I'm not going to bite you, and I hardly doubt you'll bite me..."  
  
"I've never done it in water before..." Remus mused aloud, and Severus began to laugh, "What?"  
  
"Do you realize you just said that aloud?" Severus was smiling.  
  
"Did I really?" Remus raised an eyebrow, "Oh..." He shrugged.  
  
"Is that what's bothering you?" Severus asked, leaning against the edge of the tub.  
  
"No. I was just talking to myself."  
  
"Then join me, Remus..." Severus reached out for Remus's hand, and pulled him closer to the edge of the tub, "Pleasant things can happen in sunken tub's you know. It's just like a pool, Remus."  
  
Remus allowed Severus to pull him closer, and he sighed, taking his hand away, pulling his robes over his head, followed by his boots, shabby pants, and boxers, before lowering himself down into the pool next to Severus, "Are you happy now?"  
  
"Quite so." Severus put an arm around Remus's waist, and pulled him close, "But you really didn't have to come in..."  
  
Remus whacked him softly on the shoulder.  
  
"Ow! Don't strike the one that loves you!" Severus rubbed his shoulder, "That was mean!"  
  
Remus put his own arms around Severus, "Are you aware of what you just said?"  
  
"That your mean?" Severus tilted his own head up, as Remus pressed a kiss to his neck.  
  
"No...before that."  
  
"Don't strike the one that loves you?"  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Of course I do, Remus. I thought you knew that..." Severus shifted in the water, as Remus looked up at him.  
  
"But you've never told me that."  
  
"Well you've never told me that you love me either." Severus shook his head.  
  
Remus put his hands around Severus's neck, putting his thumbs under Severus's chin, "I love you Severus."  
  
"I love you too, Remus..." Severus ended the statement with a kiss, "but could you please remove your hands from my throat. I keep thinking that any second you're going to strangle me." 


	8. Chapter Eight-Sorry It's been so long!

A/N: Sorry It's been so long. Fear me, Love me, Do as I say, and I shall be your slave… Yes I am signing everything with that :o) I still dunno how I wanna end this.  
  
Chapter Eight.  
  
Remus's arms where around Severus's neck as they awoke around the same time as each other the next morning, have stayed in the dungeons the night before.  
  
"Good morning." Severus placed a light kiss on the corner of Remus's mouth.  
  
"G' morning." Remus whispered.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"M-huh." Remus nodded, closing his eyes, and snuggling closer up to Severus.  
  
Severus ran his fingers through Remus's unruly hair, placing his other hand on the man's shoulder, pulling him closer. His arms wrapping around his body, his hand grazing the other man's shoulder softly, the ring he wore around one of his fingers cold to the skin.  
  
"What time is it?" Remus looked up at him, with clear crystal eyes.  
  
"Almost time to get up. Or else we'll be late for breakfast, and we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" Severus loosed his arms around him, instead pushing back a few locks of hair from Remus's forehead.  
  
"Oh." Remus was suddenly shy of his obvious nakedness, and being so near to Severus.  
  
His hair was still damp, from the night before, not having completely dried, but had begun to sort of puff out making his face look a little rounder, and more wolfish. It was something that was frequently annoying to him, but there was nothing he could do about taming his hair. It was almost as if he had been distantly related to the Potter's, and inherited some weird hair gene.  
  
Severus smiled, "I have to get up now, but feel free to make use of the bed as long as you like."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Remus asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I have to go have a little chat with Dumbledore. I'll be back in a little while." Severus slid from the bed.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Remus shrugged, "I should probably go over some of my…ah…lesson plans."  
  
"If you don't want to stay here alone, just say so." Severus whispered.  
  
"Well, it's kind of frightening to be down here all by your lonesome; but I really have to work on my lesson plans."  
  
"I'll see you later then." Severus kissed him softly, before heading for the bathroom, leaving Remus to gather his clothes.  
  
__  
  
Remus sat in the teacher's lounge, a horde of papers around him. He was behind on his grading, and correcting of papers, and he was using his all of his free time to catch up. Severus had offered to help him, but he preferred to do it himself, without magic, so then he could be sure all of it was correct, and there where no "bugs" in his handy work.  
  
"Remus…" Severus sighed, "It's nearly two in the morning…aren't you going to come to bed, soon?" Severus yawned, from where he sat a few seats down.  
  
"Um…actually, why don't you go, Severus? I'll probably be here awhile longer." Remus waved him on.  
  
"Remus, you need your sleep as much as I do. Put the papers away, and lets go to bed." Severus put his arms around him; awkwardly since they where in chairs.  
  
"Okay, okay." Remus yawned, "Your probably right."  
  
"I know I'm right. C'mon." Severus pulled him up, "Just leave the papers. I highly doubt anyone will come and take them."  
  
Remus sighed, staring at his partner, "All right…what ever you say."  
  
"You know I'm right darling." Severus whispered, and pulled him gently from the room, and up a few flights of stairs to his bedroom.  
  
"Sev-" Remus stopped him, as Severus began to busy himself with removing his clothes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Severus asked, moving his hands from Remus's clothing.  
  
"Not tonight. Please?"  
  
"I was only-"  
  
"I know, Severus. Just…please not to night."  
  
"Oh…all right." Severus sat on the edge of the bed, biting his lip, as Remus went about undressing himself. 


	9. Chapter Nine- POUNCES! With a chapter!

A/N: ::sneaks in unexpectedly, and posts a chapter!:: Wow! I can't believe I went so long without up dating this story…::sniffles:: My poor Snape…my poor Lupin! ::sniffles: Who will ever know if they'll be RIGHT for each other! ::begins to weep as she starts the chapter!:: Oh! And yes, I am implying that they've had sex. I mean can't you tell that from previous chapters? What the hell do you think they did in that sunken tub? Licked each other's backs clean, or something? Remus may be wolfish, but not that wolfish…::giggles:: Actually, that kind of makes you wonder, huh?  
  
Chapter Nine.  
  
"Are you angry with me?" Severus asked, putting his arms around Remus's neck, as he lay down next to him.  
  
"No. I'm just tired."  
  
"Are you sure?" He brushed a lock of hair from his follow college's fore head, "Your not mad at me? For anything?"  
  
"No, Severus." Remus's eyes were beginning to flicker open and shut, "I'm just tired."  
  
"Oh." Severus lie back down, and then sat back up, "Remmie?"  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, "Remmie?"  
  
"I don't know." He smiled, shrugging, "Anyway, when was the last time I told you-"  
  
"Severus, go to sleep." Remus smiled, pulling the man closer to him, and resting his head softly against his chest.  
  
Severus leaned back against his pillows, and arm over Remus's shoulders, as he softly traced his naked shoulders with a finger. He was so silky smooth. Like a small child. He smiled, thinking of Remus as a baby. He must have been as cute as he was now.  
  
"Sev? Don't scrape your nails against my skin." Remus yawned, nudging his head up under Severus's chin.  
  
"Sorry." Severus placed his chin on top of the younger man's head.  
  
The comeback was a simple sigh and Remus turned his face into Severus's warm chest.  
  
He slowly felt Remus fall asleep, and he relaxed as he did, sliding down to place Remus's arms over hip, and cradling his head in his arm. Softly, Severus placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I love you Remus."  
  
__  
  
The next morning, Remus woke earlier then Severus, and went about his habits earlier then usual. He slid out from under Severus's wonderful arms, and stepped attentively onto the cold stone floor.  
  
He rolled his eyes when he saw that, like usual, the only towel left in the bathroom was the fluffy pink one, the other Professors refused to use. Dumbledore was smart. He supplied himself with his own towels; although, if he did, Remus would be sure to get a white one. The old man would go out of his way to see he got pink. Remus laughed aloud thinking about it.  
  
"Mmm? What time is it?" Severus sat up in bed having been awoken by Remus's laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry." Remus reentered the room, and placed a kiss softly on his cheek, "I didn't mean to wake you up."  
  
"Jeez, Remus…It's five in the morning. Shoot me in the head, why don't ya?" Severus sighed, falling back into the pillows, with a huff.  
  
Remus smiled, "Go back to sleep."  
  
"No, I'm awake now."  
  
"Oh really…" Remus crawled up onto the bed, cradling him between his legs, his knees on either side of the black haired tyrant.  
  
"Really, really." Severus smiled inwardly, putting his hands on Remus's hips, and pulling him forward.  
  
"Would you care to join me?" Remus offered.  
  
"Sure…" His hands slid up under the shirt that Remus wore, pushing it up over Remus's firm stomach.  
  
Remus sucked in a breath when he felt Severus pull him down, and press his lips against the rippling abominable muscles. He pushed the shirt up further, until Remus took it from him, and tossed it aside. Severus unsheathed his tongue against Remus's heated skin.  
  
"Sev-"  
  
"Shhh." Severus placed a finger against his lips, "Just wait."  
  
"Severus-"  
  
"Remus." Severus kissed him on the lips, and moved down along the column of his throat, pulling himself out from underneath Remus.  
  
"Severus…stop." 


	10. Chapter Ten- Licking of the backs.

A/N: I don't have anything to say really…I don't know how long its going to take me to write this. It's May 2nd, and it's 4:30 p.m., I just got home from school…Ooooh. (Two days later…) Hey! Guess what! It's Saturday, and I'm kind of "disabled"…I stepped on a nail, and now I can't really do anything (much to the annoyance of my mother)…sooo…I'm sitting here in PAIN!, and waiting for something to do!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"What's wrong, Remmie?" Severus asked, pulling away from him.  
  
"Nothing. Just…not right now, Severus." Remus pulled his shirt back down.  
  
Severus slid, dejectedly, back up against the headboard of the bed, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't do that." Remus pleaded, "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. I just…"  
  
"It's okay." Severus folded his arms around his knees, placing his chin on top of them, looking boyishly sexy, "I was pushing."  
  
"Sev…" Remus groaned, "Stop it…your not going to get your way by whining."  
  
"I'm not whining." Severus smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, come with me…" Remus got up off the bed, and pulled Severus with him.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To shower. Of course."  
  
"You get up, and shower at-"  
  
"Every morning."  
  
"Even when I'm here?" Severus asked.  
  
"Even when you're here."  
  
"And why have you never asked me to join you before?"  
  
"Because you're usually sleeping at this time."  
  
"Oh…" Severus followed Remus up off the bed.  
  
"There's only one towel." Remus pointed out, before they had even reached the bathroom.  
  
"We can share…"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, stepping into the shower, to turn the water on, before stepping back out, with a few sprinkles of water on his clothes, and pulling it over his head.  
  
"Remmie…" Severus stepped forward, already half naked, "What are all of these?" he turned the man in front of him, around, and ran his hand along his back, across dozens of little nicks, and scars.  
  
"Their nothing, Severus." Remus shrugged.  
  
"What are they from?" He whispered, "Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Their from when I was bit. They never went away." Remus shrugged, "Claws from the other-"  
  
"-Werewolf." They finished the sentence in unison.  
  
"Yea." Remus nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry." Severus leaned forward to kiss one of the tiny scars.  
  
Remus shrugged, "Its okay. You asked what they were from, and I told you." He turned, and stepped into the shower, the water now warm, and he being undressed, "Are you going to stand there and feel sorry for me, or what?"  
  
Severus smiled, and tossed the rest of his clothes off into the corner, before slipping into the shower behind Remus, and wrapping his arms around the other man's shoulders, "I love you, Remus…"  
  
"I love you too, Severus." Remus touched his arm, and tilted his head back, to look at him, "What are you doing?"  
  
Severus shrugged a shoulder, and plucked the pure white "poof" that Remus had hung around the waterspout, and put a dab of soap on it, "Don't turn around." (A/N: Hey! At least we know they don't lick each other's backs clean now! Just kidding!)  
  
Remus smiled, as Severus pushed his hair up, and scrubbed his back down, "You know…"  
  
"Shut up already." Severus laughed, "You're the one who got me up at five a.m. to shower with you…I'm just helping."  
  
"Oh really…" Remus turned, and Severus began to scrub down his chest.  
  
"Really." Severus nodded, rubbing down his neck, and arms.  
  
"Oh…I'm sure." Remus nodded, taking the poof, and tossing it into the corner of the shower, "We don't need that…"  
  
Severus watched the poof fall into the corner, and then turned to Remus, "We don't?"  
  
"No…" Remus smiled, pulling him closer, and laughing at the confused look on Severus's face. He licked his neck, and traced a line up to his ear, where he whispered, "I'm playing with you Severus."  
  
"Ah." Severus nodded, understanding, "We're going to lick each other clean? Are you sure that's sanitary?"  
  
"Probably not, but who cares." Remus shrugged, "We have a few hours, before we have to be anywhere…"  
  
"Oh…So we're going to take our time with this?"  
  
"Yes, Severus…we're going to take our time with this." 


End file.
